Creamheart
"No, you meant to kill me! And you would have, but Cardinalpaw jumped in the way!" — Creamheart to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 27 Creamheart is a brown and cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Creamkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Rosebreeze and Brownstripe. Creampaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Dewstorm. Creamheart is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as medicine cat of ShadowClan. - Chapter 11 Rosebreeze is kitting. Hawkfeather pads out of the nursery and congratulates Brownstripe with a nod, who is anxious. Hawkfeather tells him he's a father to three she-kits. Brownstripe's eyes light with delight, and he says "Really? Let me see!". He hurries into the den and calls to Rosebreeze. For the first time, Bloodpaw feels happiness and respect for his mentor. Seeing him so happy makes him happy as well. He wonders if he'll ever have a family. At sunset when Depthstar calls a clan meeting, Bloodpaw notes that no cat has seen much of Brownstripe all day. He had only left the nursery to fetch a mouse for Rosebreeze, and to announce the names of the kits: Tinykit, Creamkit, and Honeykit. Many cats had gone in to see them, including Depthstar, Brownstripe's father. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur has to give his thrush to some cat, as he's going to go crazy if he doesn't make someone happy today. He takes the thrush to the medicine den where Dewstorm is organizing some leaves into piles with his new apprentice, Creampaw. It's noted that while Dewstorm's wounds were healing, Creamkit had been constantly at his side, helping him with minor injuries and asking about herbs and remedies. A blind mouse could see she wanted to be a medicine cat, and when it was time to be apprenticed, Depthstar made sure her wish came true. Dewstorm prompts Creampaw to name an herb, pushing a pile of blue flowers toward her. She narrows her eyes thoughtfully and identifies it as borage, and Dewstorm nods approvingly, then asks her what it's used for. Creampaw responds that she saw him give some to Bloomfire, so thinks it must do something for queens. Dewstorm purrs that's right, explaining that it helps them produce more milk for their kits. Dewstorm pauses as he notices Bloodfur standing outside the den and asks how he can help him. Bloodfur steps in and dips his head as he drops the thrush, saying he thought they could use some food. Creampaw turns to him and perks up, exclaiming that she's starving. She crouches and begins eating, thanking Bloodfur. Dewstorm agrees and thanks him, adding that he's done a lot for them lately. It's noted that since the attack at highstones, Depthstar suggested that each leader send a warrior with their medicine cat at the half moon meeting until they're sure the medicine cats are safe traveling alone. Bloodfur had volunteered and went to highstones twice to escort Dewstorm. Bloodfur purrs "Anytime", glad that he managed to make some cat happy today, then leaves. As Bloodfur wonders what it's like to have an apprentice, he recalls how he'd seen Dewstorm telling Creampaw about herbs in the medicine den earlier. When Cobratail's patrol returns wounded, Creampaw says Rosebreeze's name and pelts out of the medicine den to Rosebreeze's body, staring down at her and exclaiming that she's hurt, spinning to Dewstorm as he follows. He looks at Rosebreeze for a moment, then turns to Cobratail and starts to say he'll treat his wounds, but Creampaw interrupts, wailing as she asks Dewstorm what he's doing, as Rosebreeze is hurt badly and they need to save her. She presses cobwebs to her throat. Dewstorm looks at Creampaw solemnly and murmurs that he's sorry, resting his tail around her shoulders and telling her that Rosebreeze is gone. Creampaw stares at him as though she doesn't understand, saying they're medicine cats and are supposed to save cats. Dewstorm murmurs that there's a lot a medicine cat can do, but they cannot change the path StarClan has laid down for them. Creampaw ignores him and stares down at her mother, pawing at her shoulder and breathing for her to get up.. Dewstorm quietly tells her she's dead and safe in StarClan now. Creampaw lets out a wail and pushes her muzzle into Rosebreeze's fur. Bloodfur's heart aches for her, noting that she's only been an apprentice for a half a moon, and shouldn't have lost her mother so soon. He watches as Brownstripe and Honeypaw join Tinypaw and Creampaw, pressing their muzzles to the body. - Chapter 17 When Bloodfur looks for Cardinalpaw, sure enough, he's sitting outside the medicine den with Creampaw. They're deep in conversation. Bloodfur sighs and shakes his head. He fears that Cardinalpaw wants to be a medicine cat because of how much time he spends around the medicine den. He tries to comfort himself in knowing that Dewstorm already has Creampaw as an apprentice. Cardinalpaw can't be a medicine cat apprentice unless Creampaw changes her mind, and it's very unlikely. She seems destined to follow the path of a medicine cat. Bloodfur calls Cardinalpaw and asks if he's up for a hunting session. He agrees and flashes Creampaw a quick look, telling her he has to go and saying goodbye. He hurries toward Bloodfur, and Creampaw purrs goodbye before returning to her den. When the bodies of Brownstripe and Diamondrain are brought to camp, Creampaw and Honeypaw run over to Brownstripe, letting out wails of grief. Tinypaw hurries to their side, and the three sisters huddle against his body, whimpering. Bloodfur is surprised when Cardinalpaw leaves his side to join them, thinking he should leave the family to grief. Cardinalpaw crouches beside Creampaw and rests his chin on her head. She presses against him and curls her tail over his back. - Chapter 20 Deserve praises Papercut for his successful idea to attack the medicine cats- Dewstorm and Starfaith, at highstones. Revengeheart points out that Dewstorm survived and even has an apprentice now, referring to Creampaw. Deserve says the medicine cats must be eliminated and puts Bloodfur in charge of the mission. Bloodfur decides that all of the medicine cats are probably like Hawkfeather and agrees to it. - Chapter 21 Bloodfur is determined to get vengeance on his clanmates, but decides he'll take care of the medicine cats first. He plans an attack on the medicine cats tomorrow with some of Deserve's soldiers during their moonstone meeting. - Chapter 22 During Tinypaw and Honeypaw's warrior ceremony, Creampaw is sitting with Dewstorm outside the medicine den, watching her sisters enviously. Afterwards, Creampaw bounds over to meet them. The three purr and bump heads. Creampaw congratulates them and tells them they're going to be great warriors, and Honeyrose purrs that she'll be a great medicine cat. Creampaw sighs and responds whenever she gets her name. Dewstorm appears behind her and suggests tonight. Creampaw is shocked and asks if he thinks she's ready, and he says he knows she is. Creampaw is overjoyed and excited as she bumps her head against his, and Cardinalpaw runs to her, purring a greeting. Bloodfur watches her coldly, silently noting that she'll regret saying that, and she and Dewstorm may be among the dead tonight. Bloodfur, Mottledface, and the soldiers go to the moonstone cave and attempt to kill the medicine cats in their sleep, but they all awake. Creamheart bites Bloodfur's tail in an attempt to distract him from Dewstorm. Her mentor snarls at her to go, and she refuses until Bonfire pins Dewstorm. Dewstorm, Creamheart, and Sagepaw escape the cave while Ryeheart and Spicewhisker hold off the soldiers guarding the entrance. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Dewstorm and Creamheart sit below the great rock looking uneasy. Both were lucky and only had minor injuries. When Dewstorm offers to fill in as WindClan's medicine cat, Creamheart is anxious that he's leaving her as sole medicine cat, fearing that she'll forget something or make a mistake. Dewstorm promises she won't, saying she's a fine medicine cat and he knows he's leaving ShadowClan in good paws. Depthstar agrees that Creamheart is a fine medicine cat, and they can spare Dewstorm. After Revengeheart wounds Mistybreeze, Bloodfur thinks she should see Creamheart. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Creamheart is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of ShadowClan. Quotes "Dewstorm, what are you doing? Rosebreeze is hurt badly! We have to save her!" -Creampaw when Rosebreeze dies in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 15 - "But we're medicine cats! We're supposed to save cats!" -Creampaw to Dewstorm when Rosebreeze dies in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 15 - "Thank you, thank you! I can't wait for the meeting!" -Creampaw to Dewstorm about giving her full name "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 - "Dewstorm? Y-you're leaving me? I can't handle the clan on my own! W-what if I forget something, or make a mistake?" -Creamheart in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 Character Development and Origins Creamheart was originally a warrior and a tom, and the brother of Redblaze. He was creamy with brown striped paws, tail, and ears. At the beginning of Shadows of Blood in an early draft, she is the sister of Foxshadow and Mottledface, however is ultimately replaced by Stripednose. creamheart.JPG Cardinal2.JPG Cardinal.JPG tree1.JPG Tree3.JPG Gallery Tumblr opngrl8LfS1wprd47o1 500.jpg|Creamheart's design Cardinalpawdeath.jpg|Creamheart and Bloodfur with Cardinalpaw as he dies Backcover3.png|Creamheart on the cover of Cardinalpaw's Destiny Videos Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters